TimeTurner
by sherytra
Summary: En fait, il n'avait jamais souhaité voyager dans le temps. Voyager dans le temps, c'est dangereux, c'est angoissant ; et ça offrait encore plus de chances de mourir d'une mort abominable et douloureuse.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, je me lance enfin dans cette fiction qui n'est pas un OS et qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

**Je tient à préciser qu'elle se passe pendant le sort du titan (même si vous aurez largement l'occasion de le constater après)**

**Disclamer : tout est à Rick Riordan, même Lys d'une certaine façon (il ne me doit que son nom).**

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose.

Juste le silence assourdissant qui avait précédé et suivit l'explosion...

Et de deux yeux verts comme les siens qui le regardaient avec une lueur rieuse.

Et puis après, il y avait eu le froid, le noir et le doute.

Et surtout le vide...

c'était la seule chose qui restait...

...mais qui restait où ?

..où ?

C'est vrai...

Où était-il déjà ?

D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi était-il en route ?

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation qu'il devait partir ?

Oui... Il devait... partir... mais pour aller où ?

Il était comme dans un océan de vide, en apesanteur au milieu des doutes, des questions et du silence... perdu dans leurs mélodies lancinantes...

Et puis il y avait la douleur. Celle qu'on ne devrait pas ressentir. Celle des moments trop dur qu'on aurait pas dû vivre. Celle qui avait brisé le sourire des anges et pourrit l'âme des innocents... Celle que son intensité enivre; celle qui forge des cœurs de pierre sous des poitrines ensanglantés, pendant que le mourant s'acharne à prier.

Pour quel crime ? Qu'avait il fait fait pour qu'on le condamne à vivre pour sans cesse avoir l'espoir de survivre ?

Et après le doute était venu la peur, celle du noir, du vide de l'inconnu, et même si la mort était une journée qui méritait d'être vécue, il aurait voulu contempler le visage de la mort un autre temps...

Et il avait vu la lumière...

Elle lui avait parut éblouissante et il n'avait plus pu s'en défaire. Elle apparaissait peu importe là où il tournait son regard, comme quand on a trop fixé le soleil.

Alors il l'avait attrapé. Et il s'était retrouvé en même temps.

Il était un demi-dieu.

Il avait 17 ans.

Et il essayait de sauver le monde.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**


	2. Chapter 1 : le camps des sang-mêlés

**Voilà le premier chapitre, toutes les réflexions/suggestions/questions sont les bienvenues !**

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rick Riordan, même Lys ne me doit que son nom ;'( ^^**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

*Chapitre 1 : Le camps des sangs-mêlés*

En fait, il n'avait jamais souhaité voyager dans le temps.

Voyager dans le temps, c'est dangereux, c'est angoissant; et ça offrait encore plus de chances de mourir d'une mort abominable et douloureuse.

Raison pour laquelle il était maintenant sur une vespa rouge, la poussant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait aller, en direction du seul endroit où il _savait _qu'il serait en sécurité : La colonie des sang-mêlés. Nom, certes, bizarre pour une personne étrangère; beaucoup moins pour un demi-dieu. Encore moins pour un demi-dieu qui essayait de sauver sa peau.

Car lorsqu'on est poursuivit par une créature mi-cheval mi-coq, on se découvre des capacité jusque là insoupçonnées au sprint. Et au vol de vespa rouge.

Bon, le pauvre gars n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il avait même l'air sympa. Tellement qu'il s'était senti obligé de s'excuser avant de lui envoyer un point dans la figure pour qu'il fasse un somme. Et après aussi.

Il venait de se réveiller quelque part au beau milieu de New York (Pourquoi ici, vu d'où il était parti ?...), et son corps s'était mis en auto pilote, lorsque que la créature lui était tombée dessus.

En réalité, elle aurait pu être belle. Elle faisait dans les trois mètres de haut et avait la partie antérieure du corps comme un magnifique cheval à la robe alezane, grand et majestueux. Le problème c'était la partie postérieure : celle d'un coq ; ailes, pattes et queue comprises. D'une couleur auburn, l'ensemble se déplaçait ridiculement lorsque l'hippalectryon -il lui semblait bien que c'était son nom- courrait.

Au départ, elle ne lui avait pas semblé dangereuse, avec ses grands yeux noirs, et il s'était même demandé si il ne pouvait pas lui parler, mais soit ce n'était pas le cas, soit elle ne voulait pas discuter parce que il n'avait pas réussi à établir de contact. Mais ça s'était gâté quand elle avait commencé à lui lancer des dards empoisonnés. Alors il avait fait la meilleure chose à faire quand on a pas d'arme : courir. Et tant pis pour l'héroïsme qui pouvait aller se faire mettre là où il pensait.

Au détours d'une rue, il avait vu un mec en train de garer sa vespa. Et...ouais, bon. Il était désolé pour lui. Il lui ramènerait la vespa si il en avait l'occasion.

Il accéléra et regarda dans le rétroviseur. L'hippalectryon, dans les champs le long de la route, gagnait du terrain.

Et m...

Il observa le paysage aux alentours, et à son grand soulagement, le reconnu malgré l'épaisse couche de neige. Plus que quelques centaines de mètres et il serait en sécurité. La vespa les parcourut en grinçant. Bon, il faudra qu'il fasse une révision avant de la rendre, histoire de.

Avec soulagement, il vit bientôt se dessiner la forme familière de la colline. Ce fut bien sûr à ce moment précis où il relâchait la pression, que le monstre fit une accélération fulgurante comme si il sentait que sa proie allait lui échapper. Elle lui barra la route alors qu'il prenait le tournant vers le pin de Thalia, ses pneus crisant dans la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol à cette période proche de Noël.

Il fut tellement surprit qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba de la vespa d'une façon très inélégante. Qu'avait-il dit pour l'héroïsme déjà ?

La vespa fut éjectée à l'intérieur du camp et s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol, la neige ne suffisant pas pour amortir.

_Il lui faudra peut être plus qu'une simple révision, finalement, _pensa-t-il.

Il se releva. Bon, il était temps de faire les comptes. L'hippalectryon se déplaçait vite quand il le voulait, lançait des dards empoisonnés et l'avait poursuivit depuis New-York. Peut être pourrait il prendre en compte un facteur "fatigue" ? De son côté, les choses n'était pas brillantes : il n'avait pas d'armes, il était fatigué et il avait mal à la hanche à cause de sa chute, bien que la douleur lui paraisse moindre grâce à sa montée d'adrénaline.

Une éventuelle petite fatigue contre une montée d'adrénaline. Youpi.

Le monstre chargea. Il attendit le dernier moment et sauta sur le côté lorsque l'hippalectryon fut presque sur lui. Il reproduit la technique quelques autres fois, mais il s'essoufflait à courir dans la poudreuse et avait conscience que ce petit jeu ne durement pas encore longtemps.

_Réfléchis, se dit-il.  
_

Il y avait forcement une solution. Il avisa soudain Pelus, le dragon qui gardait l'arbre de Thalia et qui pour l'heure, ronflait de tous son saoul, absolument pas dérangé par le combat. En fait, il avisa surtout la grosse branche au dessus de lui. Si il pouvait l'atteindre, peut être que... Il se retourna.

-Hey ! L'affreux !

L'affreux en question le regarda et accéléra. Lui aussi, en se dirigeant droit vers Pelus. A à peine un mètre du gardien, il sauta en l'air. Pelus se leva au même moment, réveillé par la double course et le propulsa sur la branche, pile à l'endroit visé. L'hippalectryon ne le perdant toujours pas du vue, brama de rage et tenta de l'atteindre. Il sauta alors de l'autre côté tandis que le monstre continuait sa course, le voyant toujours. Le cheval-coq s'écrasa alors contre la branche trop basse pour son passage. Pelus finit enfin le travail et l'hippalectryon s'évanouit dans une pluie d'or.

Au moment où la cavalerie, composée de Chiron et de quelques pensionnaires, arrivait. Il se laissa choir au sol, contre l'arbre, épuisé.

-Tu n'as rien ? lui demanda une fille.

Elle avait des cheveux blond et de grands yeux marrons bordés de longs cils, et elle avait peut être dans les douze ans. Elle portait un tee-shirt de la colonie, un short et une multitude de bracelets aux poignets.

-Ha ha ! Nan, nan ça va...

Il se releva dans un semblant de dignité. Chiron le regardait.

-Viens, lui dit-il. Dispersez vous, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux autres.

Les pensionnaires descendirent la colline mais plusieurs se retournèrent vers lui. Il suivit Chiron en silence. Ils passèrent devant la vespa en mauvaise état.

-Il a détruit la vespa.

-Ce monstre te poursuivait depuis longtemps ? questionna Chiron.

-Qu'elle heure est il ?

-Il doit être midi.

-Dans les trois heures, alors... N'empêche, il a détruit la vespa.

Le centaure haussa les sourcils avec surprise. C'était inhabituel de voir un demi-dieu seul tenir aussi longtemps face à un monstre de cette envergure. Et encore plus étonnant que le demi-dieu en question ne semblait pas se trouver de mérite. Il ne semblait même pas dépaysagé, en fait.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande maison, en franchirent le seuil et trouvèrent un bonhomme rond en jogging imprimé léopard, avec un gros nez rouge et une cannette de coca dans la main, en train de faire une partie de solitaire sur la table du salon. Il leva la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Et n'afficha pas un regard franchement avenant à son encontre.

En entrant, il avisa un grand miroir. Un grand adolescent à la morphologie de nageur et au teint halé le fixait. Il avait les yeux bleus ciel et des cheveux blonds un peu trop longs rejetés sur un seul côté. Des saletés et quelques cicatrices qui disparaitraient bientôt, couturaient son visage fin mais émacié; un éclat sombre brillait dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air plus vieux que ses presque-dix-sept-ans, ainsi. Il soupira. Son reflet en fit autant.

Il allait lui falloir du temps avant de se reconnaitre dans la glace. Sa morphologie n'avait pas changée, mais il avait l'impression qu'on avait modifié son contraste.

Chiron l'invita à s'assoir.

-Je suis Chiron, et voici Mr.D...Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Lysandre... Jordan.

_"ça, c'est ton premier mensonge." dit sa conscience. _Et dire qu'il avait horreur des mensonges_..._

-Quel âge tu as ?

-Je suis dans ma dix huitième année.

-Tu dois sans doute te poser des questions sur...

Il se désigna et écarta la main pour parler de tout le reste. Lys eut un sourire doux-amer.

-En fait, non...

Chiron haussa les sourcils, et échangea un regard avec Mr.D. Lequel se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Enfin quelque chose de nouveau ! Et comment se fait-il que tu saches tous ça, gamin ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne sais pas, _Monsieur_, précisa Mr.D.

-Monsieur, ajouta Lys.

-Bien ! Donc, tu ne sais pas ?

-Non, monsieur.

Chiron parut en encore plus perplexe.

-Tu sais d'où tu viens...?

-Non, Chiron.

-Tu viens bien de quelque part !

Lys baissa la tête pour masquer son début de sourire: ça, pour venir de quelque part...

-Sans doute, reprit-il, je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas.

_"Tu mérite un oscar", _lui souffla à nouveaux sa conscience.

Peut être. Mais ça lui éviterai au moins les question embarrassantes...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Je offre un Lys pour vous dire merchi ! *tend la fleur* ^.^**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ætheryon et Ether

**Bonjour ! Déjà le chapitre 2 ! Moins de vingt quatre heures après ! Yeeeeees *danse de la joie*! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à Rick Riordan.**

* * *

*Chapitre 2 : Ætheryon et Ether*

Lys sortit de la grande maison, Chiron sur ses talons. Lui et Mr.D avaient continué de l'interroger un moment, intrigués. Ils en avaient conclue qu'il était très étonnant qu'un demi-dieu à l'aura aussi forte survive aussi longtemps sans le moindre entrainement, et que par conséquent il avait forcement été quelque part où il était protégé avant. Et qu'il avait pris un gros coup sur la tête ce qui expliquait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Lys avait tout fait pour corroborer cette version. Ayant déjà été amnésique, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à jouer ce rôle. En plus, ça évitait de créer toute une histoire et de risquer de ce contredire plus tard à cause de mensonges dis au hasard.

Chiron le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il tenta de nouer la conversation le temps d'arriver aux terrain de volley.

-Tu sais d'où vient le nom "Lysandre" ?

-Hum... d'un général romain ou un truc comme ça, non ?

Sans qu'il y prête attention, sa main se porta sur son avant-bras, tirant un peu plus sur la manche de sa veste.

-Pas tout à fait. C'est le nom d'un commandant militaire spartiate.

-Comme la chaussure ?

Chiron s'interrompit et le regarda pour tenter de savoir si il était sérieux ou pas. Lys ouvrit grand les yeux en se tenant droit, dans une position d'écoute, avant d'éclater de rire. L'instructeur soupira en fermant les yeux, réprimant un sourire. Il reprit :

-Mais, tu étais beaucoup plus proche de la réponse que les plupart des gens qui pensent que ce nom vient en fait de la fleur.

-Le lys ?

-Oui, à cause de l'abréviation.

-Aha... Je crois que mes amis m'appelaient comme ça... "Lys".

Le centaure eut un sourire et parut réfléchir un instant.

-C'est dur de perdre la mémoire ?

Quelque chose lui disait que Chiron ne se laissait pas vraiment berner par son histoire. Et en ce moment même, il essayait de savoir si il devait croire Lysandre ou pas. Lys réfléchit un instant.

-En fait, c'est un peu comme... Vous voyez les gens qui ont eu une amputation ? Il parait qu'ils ont parfois la sensation d'avoir mal là ou il n'y a plus de membre. Et bien c'est pareil, ça fait mal. Parfois, on pense avoir mis la main sur quelque chose, et paf ! On ne l'a plus ! C'est comme essayer d'attraper de la fumée...

Il baissa la tête, se remémorant ce qu'il avait ressentit de plus lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire. Mais Chiron dû prendre ça pour un geste de désespoir ou de tristesse car il s'approcha de lui et lui passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste paternel.

-On trouvera, tu verras.

Lys leva le tête de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu Chiron faire un tel geste envers un pensionnaire.

-Quelque part, oublier, peu parfois être une bénédiction.

Lys réfléchit. Là tout de suite, il aurait aimé se souvenir de tout : il savait certes qui il était, d'où il venait et pourquoi il connaissait cet endroit; mais les minutes avant l'explosion lui échappaient. Il ne se souvenait plus ce qui c'était passé, comment l'explosion avait eu lieu ni pourquoi. Et ça allait lui poser problème pour revenir de là ou venait.

-...J'ai plus de deux milles ans de mémoire, parfois j'aimerai en oublier un bout.

Il tenta de se mettre à la place de Chiron. Voilà deux mille ans qu'il formait des demi-dieu, les entrainait, s'attacher à eux, pour finalement les envoyer à la guerre ou sur des quête, en sachant très bien qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de chances de les revoir. Et puis après, il attendait ces demi-dieu dont la plupart ne reviendrait jamais. Y'avait de quoi devenir dingue.

-Mais dans ce cas là, ce n'est pas l'oubli qui est une bénédiction, c'est l'immortalité qui est une malédiction.

La réflexion lui avait échappée.

-Tu as des points de vue intéressants, dit Chiron avec surprise. Tu est le premier mortel que j'entends dire ça.

-C'est juste, j'imagine qu'on doit se sentir bien seul au bout d'un moment. Et puis on doit finir par se perdre soit même au fil de l'éternité. Et puis personnellement, je tiendrai pas à passer l'éternité à me faire tabasser par des hybrides coq/cheval.

-Tu es quelqu'un de sage, dit le centaure avec un sourire.

Lys éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de Chiron. On ne lui disait pas ça tous les jours, c'était assez incongru pour lui ce genre de compliments.

_J'en connais une que ça aurait bien fait rire aussi_, pensa-t-il.

Ils continuèrent vers les terrains. Chiron l'amena ensuite à la forge, aux champs de fraises puis au réfectoire et au mur d'escalade pour finir par l'armurerie. Le long du chemin, Lys se força à poser des questions, à faire semblant de tout redécouvrir. Ce ne fut même pas difficile tant il était content de tout revoir. Arrivés à l'armurerie, Chiron l'interpela alors qu'il était resté sur le seuil.

-D'habitude, j'attends un peu avant d'attribuer une arme, mais tu m'as l'air d'être un aimant à problème, mon petit; alors je préfère t'armer dès maintenant. Au cas où.

Lys acquiesça.

-Pour quel genre d'arme penses-tu avoir des prédispositions ?

Il se dirigea presque aussitôt vers les épées. Chiron le jaugea.

-Oui, tu as une bonne carrure d'escrimeur. Tu es élancé... tu dois être rapide et léger. Voyons voir...

Il parcourut les épées entassées et accrochées au mur, pour finir par lui en tendre une et la lui retirer alors qu'il l'avait juste en main. Il marmonna "trop léger"trop lourd"pas assez long" "trop court" en fouillant dans la multitude d'armes entassées au cours des siècles. Lys attendit patiemment. La seule épée qui lui allait, il la possédait déjà. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas l'extirper sans quoi cela soulèverait encore plus de questions. Il préférait éviter.

Le centaure continuait sa fouille pour finalement trouver une grande lame d'un peu plus d'un mètre. Elle était en bronze céleste et avait une poignet simple et ouvragée. Les motifs semblaient former l'esquisse d'un visage délicat, mais ils ne gênaient aucunement lorsqu'on attrapait l'épée. Elle était légère sans lui échapper, souple et rapide, Lys se sentit tout de suite à l'aise avec. A bien des égards, elle ressemblait à son arme habituelle même si il n'était pas aussi bien avec. Il fit quelques passes sous regard expert de Chiron.

-Oui, finit-il par déclarer après une dizaine de minutes, ça ira.

Lys accrocha le fourreau à sa hanche et rangea l'épée. Elle s'ajustait parfaitement.

-Elle a un nom ?

-Il a été oublié il y longtemps, tout comme la lame elle même, mais il me semble que c'est Ætheryon.

-Ætheryon ?

-Oui, c'est un nom vieux et complexe avec beaucoup de significations, tu peux lui donner un autre nom si tu le désires.

-Je peux la nommer comme ça ? Là tout de suite ?

Lys était stupéfait, pour une fois sa surprise n'était pas feinte.

-Oui, acquiesça le centaure en souriant. Ces cas sont rares, mais Ætheryon est une lame très ancienne, plus que la plupart des armes présentes ici. Normalement, il faut accepter les noms car ils font partis de l'arme elle-même. Cependant, cette épée n'a pas été sortie depuis si longtemps qu'elle doit s'être oubliée elle-même...

-Vous parlez d'elle comme si elle était vivante.

Le centaure le fixa en silence quelques secondes, comme si il réfléchissait à ses paroles puis dit, enfin :

-Les armes ont une âme. Elle se nourrissent des sentiments, des quêtes, des idéaux de leurs propriétaires successifs. D'après de rares légendes, certaines finissent même par développer une conscience. -Je ne sais si c'est possible, dit-il en levant la main lorsque Lys ouvrit le bouche pour l'interrompre-. Mais quand elles restent abandonnées trop longtemps, elle finissent par perdre tous ce qu'elles ont accumulés et oublie leur nom et donc leurs pouvoirs et leurs capacités. Elles redeviennent alors un simple bout de métal, comme lorsqu'on a effacé une ardoise.

-Donc je peux lui donner le nom que je veux ?

-Oui, Par contre rappelle toi que si tu lui donne un nom, tu lui donnes du pouvoir. Tu en sera aussi responsable. Elle sera ton allier et ton amie dans les moments les plus durs.

-C'est pire que le mariage votre truc là !

Chiron sourit.

-Pas pire, n'exagérons rien.

Lys eut un bref sourire, puis se concentra sur l'épée. Comment pouvait il bien l'appeler ? Il aimait bien Ætheryon, mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas lui redonner le même nom.

-Ether, dit-il enfin après un silence.

Chiron haussa le sourcils.

-Tu t'y connais en mythologie ?

-Euh... pas tellement... Pourquoi ?

-Ether est un dieu primordial. Un des plus vieux. Plus encore que Chronos ou Gaïa elle-même.

-Ah.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Donc ça va pas ? reprit il après un silence. J'ai pris ça, parce que ça ressemble à Ætheryon mais en plus court... et puis ça sonne bien...

-Non, ça ira, trancha Chiron après un silence.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Lys regarda l'épée et répéta encore une fois son nom.

-Ether.

Chiron le regarda avec comme une lueur de nostalgie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lys.

-Rien tu me fais juste penser à quelqu'un. Bien, viens nous allons à l'arène. Je veux voir comment tu te débrouille avec cette épée.

* * *

**Et voilà ! à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! ^^**


	4. Chapitre 3 : nouvelles rencontres

**Yo ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça va arriver, doucement mais surement ! Par contre mes postes vont s'espacer à cause de mes examens, donc désolée par avance. ^^**

**Disclamer : tout est à Rick Riordan, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

*Chapitre 3 : nouvelles rencontres... *

L'arène était occupée quand Chiron et Lys y arrivèrent. Une grande fille brune aux yeux noisettes, en tee-shirt XXL et veste militaire se battait avec trois autres garçons qui lui ressemblaient. Ses mouvements étaient souples et mesurés, ses gestes claires et précis. Elle savait clairement se qu'elle faisait et cela faisait qu'elle tenait tête à une contre trois. Elle devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, mais Lys et elle faisaient la même taille.

-Clarisse ! l'interpella le centaure.

Clarisse et ceux qui devaient être ses frères s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers eux.

-Ouais ?

Lys suivit Chiron au centre de l'arène.

-Lysandre, je te présente Clarisse Larue, fille d'Arès -Lys hocha la tête en signe de salut-. Clarisse, je te présente Lysandre Jordan, Indéterminé, reprit l'instructeur. Il a dix-huit ans et il est arrivé ce matin.

-Ouais, jsuis au courant. Et tu lui confit déjà une arme ? l'interrompit la fille d'Arès en le toisant.

-Le cas de Lysandre est un peu particulier. Il semble déjà au courant de tout, mais il est amnésique : il ne se souvient de rien le concernant.

-Waouh. _Space_... murmura Clarisse. Bon bah salut Tocard.

-Salut Clarisse, dit Lysandre avec un sourire en lui tendant la main. _Son accueil est différent de celui qu'elle m'a fait la première fois_, songea-t-il. Elle la saisit et se recula une fois la poignet de main terminée. Elle l'examina un peu plus et parut étonnée.

-On s'est déjà vu avant ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ta meilleure technique de drague ? rétorqua Lys.

Elle le fixa et éclata de rire, à la grande surprise de Lysandre.

-Aha ! Non t'inquiète pas Tocard ! C'est juste... j'ai eu une drôle d'impression.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je n'en sais rien. Peut être, qui sait ?

-Hum... sans doute...Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Cette fois elle s'adressait à la fois à lui et Chiron.

-Je voudrais que tu fasses quelques passes à l'épée avec Lysandre pour voir comment il se débrouille. Au début, je voulais le faire mais puisque tu es là...

-Ok, jm'en occupe. Viens ici, Tocard.

-C'est Lys.

-On s'en fou. Ramène toi.

-Oui, madame.

Elle se retourna vivement et Lys la fixa de ses yeux claires en se retenant difficilement de sourire pendant que Chiron et les trois autres allaient s'assoir dans les gradins.

-Alors écouta moi, la p'tite fleur, t'es mignon, t'as une belle gueule, tout ça...mais si tu veux pas qu'elle finisse dans les toilettes, évite de trop me chercher d'accord ? J'ai été sympa au départ mais jsuis pas d'humeur en ce moment.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sa question était sincère. Clarisse hésita quelques instants puis fini par dire :

-Une amie à moi. Elle a disparue, il y a une quête en cours pour la retrouver, mais...

-Euh... à la base c'est surtout pour retrouver Artémis avant deux jours, intervient un des frère de Clarisse.

-C'est ça ouais. Et à ton avis, Derek, il est où Percy ? En talasso ? répliqua Clarisse.

Lys assista à tout l'échange sans un mot. Bon au moins comment ça il savait la date exacte. Dix-neuf décembre. Trois ans en arrière. Bon, le fait qu'il ai voyagé dans le temps il avait assimilé. D'où le fait qu'il n'ai pas donné son vrai nom et qu'il se soit vieilli. Il avait le vague souvenir de quelqu'un lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait rien changer, d'une histoire de distorsion temporelle et tout... mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur celui qui parlait.

Les autres interprétèrent soudain son silence comme de la perplexité. Ils lui expliquèrent alors en quelques mots ce que Lys savait déjà sur la quête pour délivrer Artémis avant le solstice d'Hiver.

-...Et donc Percy est partit sans véritable accord chercher Annabeth ; même si d'après la version officielle il est rentré chez lui.

-Je vois. J'espère qu'ils vont y arriver...

-Nous aussi ! Bref ! Allez Tocard, c'est partit ! s'exclama Clarisse en sautant sur ses pieds, les faisant tous sursauter sauf Chiron.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Pour toute réponse elle se mit en position de combat au centre l'arène et brandit sa lance. Lys s'avança et dégaine Ether. _Allez Ether, c'est partit_ ! pensa-t-il.

Ils commencèrent par se tourner lentement autours, laissant un diamètre de dix mètres entre eux, comme des félins. Chacun jaugeait la posture et la démarche de l'autre. Clarisse bondit soudain, le prenant presque de court. Mais il récupéra vite, parant toutes les attaques de son premier assaut. Elle brisa le contact après quelques passes.

-Pas mal, Jordan.

-Aha merci.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui s'élança pour donner l'assaut. Lys eut pour idée de privilégier les coups en rafales près des chevilles et des jambes, mais se rappela à temps qu'il n'était pas censé connaitre ce genre de coups. Il se contenta donc d'une tactique classique d'attaque au niveau de la poitrine et des épaules.

Clarisse fonça les sourcils et compris soudain que le combat était un cran au dessus de ce qu'elle imaginait. Les coups s'enchainèrent plus rapidement, les attaques se firent plus stratégiques, les armes virevoltaient dans une grâce qui se pouvait mortelle.

-C'est bon, déclara soudain Chiron, on va en rester là.

Les deux adolescent s'interrompirent et baissèrent leurs armes.

-Lysandre, tu es sûr qu'on ne t'as jamais appris ? demanda le centaure en le regardant avec circonspection et en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as des techniques de maitre.

-Ah. Désolé, je ne sais pas.

-Cette réponse commence à devenir énervante, bougonna Chiron à demi-mot.

Le demi-dieu regarda autours de lui en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec la main.

-ça je sais !

Chiron eu l'air mi-amusé mi-agacé.

-Tu n'es pas très attaché ni au respect ni aux règles, n'est-il pas ?

-On dit "n'est-ce-pas", maintenant, rit Lysandre. Et nan, pas vraiment.

-Cette langue évolue trop vite ! pesta le centaure.

Lys eut un sourire, il ne connaissait pas ce visage là de Chiron, mais ça lui faisait plaisir de le découvrir. L'instructeur lui dit qu'ils allaient ensuite passer au mur d'escalade ainsi qu'au champs de tire à l'arc et que pour terminer l'après-midi, il le testerai à la course avant de l'installer (provisoirement ou pas) au bungalow d'Hermès.

Et ce fut chose faite. Ses performances au mur d'escalade furent bonnes (il ne se fit même pas toucher par la lave) en revanche, même le mot "navrant" ne suffit pas pour décrire ses performances aux tire à l'arc : sur une volée de dix flèches, seule une parvint dans la cible. Et une autre dans les fesses d'un des frères de Clarisse qui le menaça de "mort par écartèlement" si jamais ce genre d'incident se reproduisait sous le regard hilare mais désespéré de Chiron. Il décida que Lys se passerait très bien de tire l'arc pour le moment (et les autres aussi). Ce dernier approuva longuement. En fin d'après-midi, il fit la course avec les nymphes et à son grand soulagement ne fut pas ridicule.

-Bon, tu as de très bonnes aptitudes physiques, conclu Chiron, en courses et en escrime surtout. Pour le tire à l'arc... tu iras vérifier que les fesses de Bryan vont bien, je te pris, plaisanta-t-il.

-Vraiment désolé, s'excusa Lys penaud.

-Aha ! Tu es peut être le pire étudiant en tire à l'arc que j'ai eu... à part Percy ou Luke peut être. A croire que vous ne pouvez pas être excellent escrimeur et bon tireur en même temps ! soupira le centaure.

Il fit soudain un signe disant d'approcher à quelqu'un. Lys se retourna pour voir un adolescent plus jeune que lui, avec des cheveux bouclé et des sourcils en accents circonflexes qui lui donnaient l'air taquin. Il n'était pas très grand et un peu maigre, il devait pouvoir se faufiler partout comme un voleur.

-Salut ! dit il en levant la main.

-Connor, je te présente Lysandre Jordan...

-Ah ! Le gars de ce matin ?

-... est ce que tu veux bien l'escorter et l'installer au bungalow onze, s'il te plait ? reprit Chiron en ignorant superbement l'interruption.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Je suis Connor Alatir, dit il en tendant le main une fois que le centaure fut repartit vers la grande maison.

-Lysandre Jordan, dit Lys en la lui serrant.

Ils partirent vers le bungalow Onze tandis que Connor lui racontait toutes sortes de blagues les une suivants les autres, si bien que Lys ne sentaient plus ses abdos en entrant dans le bungalow.

Il était relativement comme dans son souvenir constata Lys. Il ressemblait à un bungalow de plage, avec des couleurs pastels abimées et le symbole du caducée, tous les lits étaient pris, mais il n'y avait personnes quand ils y entrèrent.

-Il n'y a personne ? demanda Lys, surpris.

-Pas à cette période de l'année. On est vingt max, en général. Ici, y'a Travis, mon frère, et moi. Plus quelques autres comme toi de temps en temps. Ensuite y'a Clarisse et quelques un de ses frères; Derek, Bryan -un sourire monta aux lèvres de Lys à ce moment là-, et Nel. Après y'a Katie du bungalow de Déméter, Silena, Valentine et Lily du bungalow d'Aphrodite, Annabeth et Malcolm du Six, Michael, Jake, Beckendorf, Castor et Pollux, les jumeaux. Et puis y'a Thalia et Percy de temps en temps. Mais t'inquiète pas, je te présenterai tout le monde ! conclu-t-il. Oh et y'a tous les esprits genre satyres, nymphes et tout, aussi. Bref y'a toujours de l'agitation, ici !

Connor hocha la tête de haut en bas, fier de son explication. Lys sourit.

-Je m'installe ici, donc ?

-Affirmatif. Tu peux occuper le lit de quelqu'un qui n'est pas le temps que tu sois revendiqué. Si ça prend trop de temps ou si tu es un fils d'Hermès, on trouvera autre chose. Allez choisis ! Tout est dispos en hiver ! Sauf là, là et là.

A chaque "là" il désigna un endroit différent. Deux avait l'air occupé depuis longtemps. Il y avait des photos et des affaires qui trainaient partout. La dernière était dans un coin et bien aménagée, mais l'endroit manquait de chaleur, comme dans un hôtel.

Un endroit au fond du bungalow attira son attention. Il ne semblait pas occupé, mais une étrange aura en sortait.

-Et là ?

-Oh, murmura Connor après un silence. Tu veux pas te mettre ailleurs ? genre à côté de la porte où comme ça ? Chris t'en voudrait pas si tu te mettais là...

-C'est quoi le problème avec cette place ? demanda Lys, septique.

L'adolescent hésita.

-C'est... c'est le lit d'un de mes frères, Luke. Et... enfin disons qu'il a choisit de se ranger du côté de Kronos et des monstres plutôt que de rester avec nous.

Il y avait beaucoup d'amertume dans le voix de Connor. Lys avisa ses points soudain serrés, et eut un élan de compassion sans pouvoir l'exprimer.

-Bah c'est pas grave ! Et puis t'as dis toi même que c'était peut être provisoire, non ?

-Ouais, t'as raison. C'est une superstition ridicule. Installe-toi. Je vais voler... euh chercher des affaires pour toi à la boutique.

Lysandre acquiesça et s'assit simplement sur le lit une fois que Connor fut sortit. Il n'y avait rien à installer. Il soupira, croisa les doigts en appuyant les bras sur ses cuisses et posa la tête dessus. Il allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir à la situation. Au gros merdier dans lequel il était enfoncé jusqu'au...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Dans l'encadrement se tenait un jeune garçon en tee-shirt orange de la colonie avec un jean noir. Il avait des cheveux bruns décoiffés, teint mate, des yeux noirs brillant d'enthousiasme et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lys leva la tête, stupéfait.

-Salut ! Connor m'a dit qu'il y avait un nouveau ! Je suis Nico Di Angelo !

* * *

**Voilà ! Bah j'imagine que c'était prévisible ! Un avis ? Des suggestions ? une remarque ? :)**

**A la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapter 4 : Espion et discussions

**Euh... Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard ! J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt, mais bon je dois vous avouer un truc : la flemmingite a eu raison de moi. *pas taper, pas taper***

**Mais bon finalement le voilà ce chapitre 4 ! *fierté***

**Disclamer : tout est à Rick Riordan !**

**Réponses aux reviews des "guest" :**

** -Tytania: Et non ! Désolée de te décevoir ! ^^**

** -Pepito : Merci beaucoup !**

** -Miag : Je crois que le début déroute beaucoup les gens *pleurs ;)* je le referais peut être à l'occasion si il gène vraiment trop.^^ Oui, on m'a beaucoup cette remarque, je compte peut être le réécrire :) et merci d'apprécier mon humour ! x)**

**Ah oui merci à tous mes reviewers tant qu'on y est : , Tytania, Miag, Nebelsue, Samita J, Plipla ! Merci beaucoup ! :3**

* * *

*Chapitre 4 : Espion et Discussions*

Lys suivit tranquillement le jeune garçon qui l'entrainait vers la plage. Les mains dans les poches, la tête en l'air il tentait de ne pas céder à l'impatience que lui inspirait Nico.

_ça alors... c'est vrai, il était comme ça j'avais oublié..._

-Regarde, Lys ! C'est trop beau !

Lys sursauta et sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Le jeune demi dieu avait enlevé ses chaussures et relevé le bas de son jean. Il parcourait maintenant la plage en s'extasiant du mélange inhabituel formé par la neige et le sable blanc. Au loin, le soleil d'hiver disparaissait paresseusement derrière long Island, se reflétant dans l'eau, ce qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être entier comme si l'océan n'était qu'un prolongement du ciel. Lys imita Nico puis s'assit au bord des vagues en fermant les yeux pour savourer le bruit qu'elles faisaient.

-Tu aimes l'océan, non ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, agacé. Nico s'était assis en tailleur à côté de lui et l'inspectait de ses grands yeux d'enfant.

-Parce que tout à l'heure tu avais pas l'air d'aller bien... poursuivit-il, alors que là, tu as l'air apaisé.

_Perspicace_, pensa Lys. Un sourire lui échappa.

-Ouais, je l'aime bien.

-C'est vrai que tu es amnésique ?

-Ouais.

-C'est pénible ?

-Parfois.

-T'as quel âge, déjà ?

-Dix-huit ans.

-Et c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et t'as déjà combattus beaucoup de monstres ?

-' sais pas.

-C'est qui ton parent ?

-Aucune idée.

-ça te fait rien de ne pas le connaitre ?

-Nan, pas vraiment...

-Et sinon, t'es toujours aussi désagréable ?

-Sans doute.

Nico se tut enfin. En fait, put constater Lys en l'observant après quelques secondes du coin de l'œil, il avait croisé les bras et arborait une moue boudeuse.

-Bon ça va, je plaisante, excuses moi. C'est juste que j'aime pas beaucoup parler de moi et en plus, j'ai pas grand chose à dire... Et toi ? Elle est comment ta famille ?

Le jeune garçon bouda encore quelques secondes pour la forme sous le regard amusé de Lys. Mais il ne tient pas longtemps et décroisa les bras.

-Ben je ne me rappelle plus de mes parents, mais j'ai une sœur.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Elle est pénible, tu sais. Et elle me gronde souvent aussi. Elle a mauvais caractère la plupart du temps. Et elle refuse toujours de jouer avec moi au début.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

Nico le regarda droit dans les yeux et Lys rit.

-On ne parle pas de quelqu'un comme ça, si on ne l'apprécie pas.

-J'imagine. C'est juste, on a toujours été ensemble, elle m'a toujours protégé de tout. Tout le temps. Et puis, c'est la dernière personne qu'il me reste... Mais elle ne doit pas penser pareil parce qu'elle m'a laissé derrière.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle s'est engagé avec les chasseresses d'Artémis pour se débarrasser de moi.

-Je ne pense qu'elle ai vu les choses comme ça Nico, crois moi.

Il étendit ses jambes devant lui et joua à faire bouger ses pieds.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de dire cette phrase. C'est juste... Au départ je me suis dit que c'était bien pour elle, mais je viens de comprendre que je vais être tout seul, maintenant.

Lys ne dit rien et baissa la tête.

_"Tu ne sera jamais seul. Il y aura toujours des gens pour toi. Des personnes pour te soutenir et t'encourager ! Tu verras, ici, ça va être différent d'avant: tu vas avoir une famille !"... Voilà ce que je lui aurait dit avant... ce que j'aimerai lui dire. Mais il n'est pas idiot, et prononcer cette phrase serait hypocrite, je le sait mieux que personne. _Lysandre soupira. Nico rendait inconsciemment les choses difficiles.

-Tu sais... commença-t-il après un silence, je ne crois pas que tu seras vraiment seul. Ou alors c'est que tu l'auras choisi. Il y aura toujours des personnes pour t'attendre où que tu sois.

-Choisir de ne pas être seul ? questionna Nico.

Lysandre acquiesça.

-Oui. Penses à cette phrase quand...

Il s'interrompit. _Merde. J'ai failli laissé échapper...!_

-Quand... ?

Lys se racla la gorge.

-Si...si il t'arrive quelque chose.

Nico sourit.

-Oui ! J'y penserai ! Merci ! Mais tu sais, même si elle est chasseresse, je vais la revoir ! A priori, elles passent à la colo de temps en temps !

Lys baissa à nouveau la tête et ne dit rien. Ses points se serrèrent. _Si seulement..._

-Elle est partie pour la quête, non ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui. Comment tu sais ?

_Zut... trop curieux ce gosse. Bon, prions pour qu'il n'aille pas vérifier..._

-Clarisse me l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Ah je vois. Oui, elle y est partie. Zoé en personne lui a demandé de venir, ajouta le petit frère avec fierté.

-Tu sais, Nico, parfois, il arrive que... et bien que les quêtes finissent mal...

-Oui, mais je suis pas inquiet ! Répondit l'adolescent du tac au tac. Parce que j'ai demandé à Percy de garder un œil sur Bianca ! Je lui fait entièrement confiance ! Je l'ai vu combattre un monstre immeeeeense : encore plus grand que celui que tu as battu ! Alors je sais qu'elle ne risque rien !

Le cœur de Lys se serra et un sentiment de culpabilité et d'amertume l'étreignit. Il allait répliquer quand le gong du dîner retentit.

-Oh ! Déjà ?! s'exclama Nico, toujours plein d'entrain. Viens, c'est le gong du réfectoire ! On va manger ! Enfin !

Le jeune demi-dieu remit ses chaussures tandis que Lys se levait, et partit en courant avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin voyant que son ainé ne le suivait pas.

-Bah ? Tu viens pas ?

-Si si, j'arrive mais j'ai eu une dure journée, tu sais ! Pars devant ! Préviens les autres que j'ar...rive, finit il avec un soupir.

Nico avait recommencé à courir au "pars devant". Lysandre soupira en riant. Voir Nico ainsi lui mettait du baume au cœur. Son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir, et sa bonne humeur était contagieuse...Alors pourquoi avait il envie de pleurer ?

Il arriva juste à temps au réfectoire pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille les explication de Connor sur les fonctionnement des repas mais malgré le fait qu'il ne sente pas une faim particulière, il arriva à manger deux pizzas maxi-format, une assiette de pâtes, un sandwich, la fin des frites de Travis et un fondant au chocolat en dessert sous les yeux éberlués de sa table et ceux hilares de Nico.

-La vache ! dit Connor. T'as quoi à la place de l'estomac, mec ?!

-Aha ! Aucune idée ! J'ai juste 1 mètre 89 d'estomac à nourrir !

-Bah quand même !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et repartir en plaisantant vers le bungalow 11. En partant, Lys se retourna, un frisson lui parcourant le dos. Le regard de Chiron croisa le sien et celui lui fit un sourire en agitant la main. Le demi-dieu inclina la tête, et repartit le regard suspicieux du centaure pesant encore sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 11, Travis se tapa soudain la main sur le front en mettant la main dans sa poche.

-Zut ! J'ai oublié de remettre le paquet de carte qu'on a emprunté cet aprem à la grande maison !

-Tu veux que j'aille le remettre ? proposa Lys.

-Euh... T'es sûr ?

-Oui, il faut que je demande de l'huile à Chiron pour pourvoir nettoyer mon épée de toute façon.

-Merci c'est sympa ! On va te vol... hum, je veux dire te chercher une couette supplémentaire à la boutique le temps que tu reviennes.

-Deal !

Lys partit en courant vers la grande maison. Si il n'y avait personne, peut être aurait il ainsi la possibilité de demander des renseignements à l'oracle. Et puis il voulait éviter Nico.

Il arriva enfin face à l'imposante demeure. Il s'avança sur le perron et ouvrit délicatement la porte et déposa le jeu de carte sur la table. Une lumière était allumée sur sa droite et il y avait des éclats de voix. _Raté pour l'oracle_, pensa Lys. Il allait repartir, lorsqu'une phrase de la conversation voisine se détacha plus que les autres.

-...c'est suspect quand même ! Disait la voix qu'il identifia comme celle de Mr.D.

Lys s'avança jusqu'à être dans l'ombre de la porte entr'ouverte. Il se tapit dans l'ombre et modéra sa respiration; il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes.

-Je suis d'accord, mais il n'as pas l'air méchant.

-On sait tous que "l'air" n'importe pas, Chiron, déclara durement le dieu du vin.

-Donc pour vous c'est forcement un espion ?

-Un gamin qui débarque ici, soit disant amnésique, et qui se bat à l'épée comme un maitre ? Même toi, tu n'y crois pas !

-Je suis d'accord qu'il cache forcement quelque chose et qu'il n'est pas net, mais de là à déclarer que c'est un traître et un espion à solde de Kronos...

-Ce demi-dieux n'est pas net, Chiron, que tu me veuilles ou non. Il y a une aura autour de lui... Mr.D s'interrompit. Tu la vois toi aussi, pas vrai ?

-Oui...admit Chiron. Mais ne crois-tu pas que si il devait nous envoyer un espion, Kronos ne nous enverrait pas quelqu'un de plus discret ? Quelqu'un qu'on dont on ne se méfiera jamais ?

Il y eu un silence durant lequel, les deux réfléchirent et où Lys sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. _Un traitre..._

-Hum... peut être, dit enfin Mr.D. Et donc ? Tu vas quand même le faire ?

-Oui, affirma le centaure.

-Et bien... pauvre gosse.

-Tu t'attendris, Dionysos.

-Tais-toi et joue ton coup ! Râla le dieu du vin.

Lys sortit aussi discrètement qu'il le put, ses pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Bien sûr, il savait que Chiron se méfiait de lui, il l'avait constaté lorsqu'il avait intercepté son regard après le repas. Il s'adossa contre un arbre. Mais de là, à tout recevoir comme ça en plein dans le tête d'un seul coup, ça faisait mal. Et de quoi parlaient-ils à la fin ? Qu'avait prévu Chiron ?

Et puis, ça faisait trop de chose en une journée. Son réveil à une autre époque, son amnésie partielle, le monstre, Nico, les soupçons..Trop. Une brusque fatigue l'étreignit. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il dorme, le reste du monde pouvait bien attendre qu'il récupère.

Il rentra au bungalow d'Hermès, exténué: la conversation qu'il avait surprit avait été la goutte d'eau. Le lieu était vide quand il arriva, les autres étant partis aux douches. _Parfait ! _pensa Lys. Il avait envie d'être seul de toute façon. Il se déshabilla et mis un jogging et tee-shirt propre pour dormir, il dénicha aussi une bande dans les affaires que Connor avait prit pour lui, et enveloppa son avant bras avec, mieux valait que personne ne voit le tatouage. Il s'enroula dans la couette et sans même s'en rendre compte sombra dans le sommeil.

-...dre ! ...andre ! Lysandre ! criait une voix.

-Hein ?!

Lys se redressa brusquement. Le soleil n'était même pas levé d'après ce qu'il voyait à la fenêtre et les flambeaux de feux grecs qui entouraient les bungalows projetaient une lueur de faux jour. Le demi-dieux était surprit, il avait dormit tellement profondément qu'aucun rêve n'était venu le troubler. Il soupira, il devait vraiment avoir besoin de repos, alors.

-Allez ! Debout, Lys !

Nico ne se tenait pas très loin, un grand sourire au lèvre, en train de ranger ses affaires.

-Quelle heure il est ? marmonna le jeune homme en rejetant la couette.

-Il est tard, déjà six heures et demi ! s'exclama Nico.

Lys inspira et chercha quelque chose d'assez lourd pour défoncer le crâne du fils d'Hadès, mais il abandonna : trop d'efforts en perspective.

Avec un grognement, il s'extirpa du lit bien chaud. Il interrompit cependant son geste lorsqu'il entendit un grincement suivit d'un déclic. Lys, leva la tête et commença à esquiver, mais trop tard, le sac de farine se déversa dans intégralité sur lui. A nouveau, Lys inspira fortement.

-CONNOOOOR ! TRAAAAAVIS ! Hurla-t-il.

-Ouiiiiii ? répondirent ils en cœur.

Les deux enfants d'Hermès de tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, hilares. Quand à Nico, il était sur le dos sur son lit riant à en avoir mal aux côtes.

-T'es tout blanc, finit il par arriver à dire avant de repartir dans son fou rire accompagné des frères Alatir.

-Je vois, murmura Lys en faisant craquer ses doigts. C'est comme ça, hein...?

Les trois compères s'arrêtèrent et se rassemblèrent à côté du lit de Nico. Ils attendaient la réaction de Lys. Un grand sourire fleurit alors sur le visage du grand blond tandis qu'il ouvrait les bras en s'avançant vers eux.

-On se fait un câlin ?

-Quoi ? demanda Travis.

-Pardon ? fit Nico.

Connor ne fit pas non plus dans l'originalité.

-Hein ?!

Un quart d'heure plus tard les quatre garçons sortaient du bungalow, hilares à en avoir du mal à marcher, tous aussi blanc les uns que les autres.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un nous fait ce coup là ! dit Travis lorsqu'ils eurent reprit leurs souffles, en mettant une tape dans le dos de Lys, tandis que Nico et Connor se tapaient dans la main.

Une fois au réfectoire, ils s'installèrent sous les regards surpris et désespérés des uns et des autres. Connor rit encore de la quantité de nourriture que Lys mangeait et ils firent un concours pour savoir lequel mangerait le plus de beurre de cacahuète. Lys gagna et fini même les céréales de Nico.

-Désespérant, murmura ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ce matin ? demanda Lys.

-Maintenant tir-à-l'arc, et à dix heure, escalade.

-Ah. Je suis dispensé de tir...

-Pas grave, continua Connor, tu pourras toujours reculer les cible, ça te va ?

-Bien sûr !

Ils quittaient le réfectoire quand Lys sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sans qu'il n'en ai conscience, Ether était déjà dans sa main et à un centimètre à peine du torse de Chiron.

-On se calme, jeune homme ! dit le centaure.

Lysandre rengaina.

-Excuse moi, Chiron tu m'as fait peur.

-J'avais comprit, dit l'instructeur, son sourire était chaleureux mais ses yeux, sévères. Connor, Travis, Nico partez devant; je vous emprunte Lys un moment.

-D'acc' !

Ils attendirent en silence un moment, l'adolescent et le centaure côte à côte. Enfin, lorsque qu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux dans le réfectoire, Chiron se mit face à Lys.

-Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

* * *

**Et bam ! Tu le sentais venir le cliffhanger, pas vrai ? :P **

**Aller, une review et un cookie fait par Kronos offert ! ;)**

**à très bientôt pour la suite ! **


End file.
